


Shared Journey

by soleil77



Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Poetry, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short & Sweet, somonka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil77/pseuds/soleil77
Summary: Dimimari Week 2020!day 1 SmileDimitri and Marianne share words with each other.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: Dimimari Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673788
Kudos: 7





	Shared Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This poem style is a Japanese somonka which is composed of two tankas (another poetry form) and it is a correspondence between two people. Plus somonkas have a theme around love so it's basically a love poem~ Can you guess who is who in the two stanzas?

My luck to have found

despite the shrouds of darkness,

solace with you here.

Burdens not be held alone,

I hope to be by your side.

As do I, my love.

Walking forward, hand in hand

this life we will share

bound in shadows and sunlight,

yet free to both cry and smile.

_Shared Journey FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes 'smile' is one syllable ^^


End file.
